


Sam's Short Shorts

by LaDeeDa



Series: Mates & Marks [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Soulmates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Sam owns the tiniest shorts ever and Markus loves to admire him in them, it quickly dissolves into rough sex.A One Shot for my OCs Sam and Markus from my Mates & Marks series.You don't need to have read any of the Mates & Marks stories to understand this One Shot - it's all smut and fluff!
Series: Mates & Marks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036088
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Sam's Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for anyone who remembers the chapter in Make Me Beg in which Markus drools over Sam's tiny shorts in PE. Because that's how long I've been waiting to post this. You're welcome.

Markus watched his beautiful soul mate padding around their bedroom, tossing items in the laundry basket and arranging books. Sam was always busying himself, he was still adjusting to his new role as alpha mate as opposed to omega. He was no longer expected to pick up after everyone else in the pack but that didn’t mean he couldn’t obsess over his and Markus’ tidiness.

Markus sighed and closed his laptop, his father had tripled his workload since he announced Sam as his mate and Markus couldn’t help but assume it was a passive aggressive show of his displeasure at the thought of an omega as the next alpha mate. It wouldn’t get between them though, he still spent every moment he could with his mate.

Sam crawled up to him on the bed, nuzzling his nose against Markus' cheek.

"If you tell me what you fantasise about... I promise I'll do it." He whispered.

That was another thing that had changed since he had revealed and marked Sam, his little submissive mate had grown incredibly bold.

Markus shifted himself in his seat to avoid discomfort as his dick began to press against the hard zipper of his jeans. He thought about it... There were lots of things he had fantasised since his sixteenth birthday... Hearing Sam say his name or call him master during sex, fucking him on his desk, fucking him in the shower, using all kinds of toys on him and inside of him... But those were all things he could do if he wanted now...

There was one thing that he would have to ask specifically for...

"The... Shorts..." He muttered, the slightest of slight pinks tinting his cheeks.

"Shorts?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side in the most adorable way Markus had ever seen anyone do. He sighed,

"The-Those ones you wear... In P.E... The really tiny ones..." He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment, a habit he had picked up from Sam, unable to meet his lovers eyes.

Sam was mortified and his face was already burning,

"Are-Are they that short?" His flustered question caught Markus off guard,

"I-I don't know... I mean, I like it..." He shrugged again, trying to stay nonchalant.

"But I don't want everyone to think I'm some..." He looked away, "Whore."

"Well, I was planning on kidnapping them and buying you a full body snow-suit to wear for P.E instead." Markus winked, but then his voice turned deadly, "And you are never wearing them in front of another Dom again."

Markus saw Sam’s stomach muscles clench beneath his shirt and felt his thighs tremble either side of Markus' legs.

"I-I'll go find them" Sam sounded like he had just finished running a marathon, raspy and breathless.

He climbed off the bed and Markus watched him leave, admiring the small parts of his legs that were actually visible beneath the shirt borrowed from the alpha himself. When he returned, Markus sat up expectantly but frowned when he saw nothing in his mate's hands.

"Did you leave them at school?" He tried not to sound too disappointed but he certainly felt it.

Sam ignored him and returned to his place in his alpha's lap. Markus watched him curiously as a small, cheeky smile started tugging at the corners of Sam's mouth. He sat on his knees, leaning back and slowly lifted his long shirt with one hand to show both his toned, pale midriff... And the tiny black shorts. Markus chuckled,

"You had better not be wearing any underwear." He growled, running his hands up the smaller boy's thighs.

"I haven't worn underwear since you marked me." Sam replied, batting his eyelashes innocently. Markus froze,

"Wait, you wear underwear around other people though right?" He was always so torn between wanting Sam bare-arse naked 24/7 for himself and wanting to dress him in a full nun get-up, complete with habit, because of everyone else.

"Should I?" Sam teased, he loved seeing his mate jealous, it still seemed so foreign that Markus would act that way about him.

Markus shook his head with a grin and pounced, knocking Sam onto his back and pushing his legs open.

"Yes," Markus nuzzled into his neck, grazing his canines over the sensitive mark there to make Sam whine, "from now on, you are to wear nothing but these shorts with me," He pinched at Sam's sharp hipbones with both hands, "And an extra-large poncho with everyone else."

Sam ground the front of his shorts against the front of Markus' jeans and grinned up at him cheekily.

"But do I still have to wear underwear with the poncho?"

Markus gave a warning smack to his bum cheek and Sam jumped with a yelp. His alpha pulled the long shirt over his head threw it away, exposing more of his soft flesh across his stomach and chest. He made his way down it, licking and biting on his collarbones, nipples and tummy. Sam gasped and ran his hands through Markus' hair... Gripping it whenever he was bitten particularly hard.

"S-Sir..." He mumbled, letting his head fall back.

Markus grunted in reply and began to suck on him through his shorts gently.

Sam's half lidded eyes rolled, "Ah-Aaah" he gasped out.

The alpha made his way painfully slowly around the outline of Sam's penis, nibbling at his balls through the fabric. He loved when his alpha used his mouth... There was something about having him between his legs, focusing all of his energy on giving pleasure to him and only him that made it so much hotter for him than any other sex act they had performed. He peeled down the waistband carefully so as not to remove the shorts, only revealing Sam’s bare cock to the air.

He sucked on the tip gently, almost teasingly, before working his way down ever so slowly until he had engulfed the entirety of Sam into his mouth.

Sam’s breaths were shallow by the time Markus’ lips were almost touching his balls, running his tongue up and down his shaft and coating it in saliva. Sam cried out, only encouraging Markus to play with him more, lick longer and suck harder. His hips were jerking and stuttering as he tried to keep still but he just couldn't, he wrapped a hand in the alpha's charcoal hair and spread his legs wider.

"I can't, I can't, I caaaa-Aaah-ah!" His mouth fell open and he hunched forward over the alpha's head, his whole body wracked with trembles, shooting his come straight into the back of Markus’ throat.

The alpha coughed a little as he swallowed and Sam mumbled a sheepish apology. Not that Markus minded really, he would let Sam give him a cum facial if it made him happy.

His shorts were pulled back up and Markus manhandled Sam onto his front, balancing him on a long rectangular pillow with his arse in the air, tiny shorts stretched over him deliciously. He pulled one leg to the side and slid his index finger inside, pressing it against his hole until his pink flesh gave way to the lubed-up digit.

Sam moaned into the pillow and pushed his hips back, encouraging Markus’ curious finger digging into him, adventuring deeper and deeper.

When finger number one was enveloped inside of him up to the knuckle Sam lifted his head to gasp, “More!”

“Yes, baby.” Markus responded obediently.

He pushed two fingers in simultaneously and Sam cried out, his knees spreading further apart and his back curving downwards.

With each thrust of his fingers Sam gasped out, “Yes! Please! More!”

‘More’ became three fingers and then quickly four. When his little mate still wasn’t sated he yanked the itty bitty shorts aside and plunged his cock into him, sheathing himself almost entirely in one motion. A strangled sob sound burst from Sam but it didn’t stop him rocking his hips back for the last half-inch that Markus hadn’t managed to push in on the first stroke.

“Fuck. Ing. Hell.” Markus groaned, the tightness of his mate’s hole squeezing him into utter ecstasy.

Although Markus was content to hold himself in place, basking in the warm pleasure with his lip between his teeth, Sam could not be held still, his body instinctively rolling back against Markus’ hips. Who was he to deny his precious mate the pounding he deserved?

He grabbed the thin material of the shorts with one hand and used the other to squeeze the soft and pale flesh of Sam’s exposed cheek, earning himself a submissive whine that snapped him into fuck-mode, pistoning his cock in and out of Sam’s round little ass. Hard.

Sam’s entire body bounced in time with the thrusts, his head bobbing so roughly he was at risk of whiplash.

“Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh Goddess.” He chanted, legs spreading wider as he did.

“Good boy.” Markus hummed.

Sam’s mark was calling to him, begging to be bitten.

Not yet.

Hold out.

Goddess, he needed a taste of his mate.

Markus gave in, throwing himself forward and latching onto Sam’s throat, kissing, sucking and nibbling at the black symbol etched into his skin. A stomach-clenching scream burst from his mate beneath him and Markus’ wolf took command. He mounted Sam, riding into him hard and deep.

Another scream and Sam was coming, clamping around Markus and dragging him into the throes of orgasm like a domino effect, toppling them both together.

He let his fatigue slump him over Sam’s pale freckled back and layered light kisses over his mate’s skin.

When he finally pulled out and sat back on his heels the cum leaking out of Sam’s arsehole was already dripping onto the shorts.

“You’re never wearing these to school again.” Markus chuckled.

Sam hummed something intelligible and rolled onto his side, further spreading the sticky liquid over himself. That was no problem, Markus had recently learnt how to use the washing machine.


End file.
